


Jungle Heart Beats

by Maxbass



Category: Sheena Queen of the Jungle
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Cults, Drama & Romance, Futanari, Impregnation, Jungle, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Strong Female Characters, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: After the loss of her two mates to the Cult of the Jackal, Sheena is out for revenge on them. When tries to track them down, she stumbles upon one of its cells who hold a redheaded woman captive but little does she know that this encounter will change the Queen of the Jungle for good.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) (original0 © MaxbassSheena Queen of the Jungle © Will Eisner and Jerry Iger
Relationships: Sheena/Marcella
Kudos: 1





	Jungle Heart Beats

“No Bob! No Rick! Please don’t die!” Sheena screams as she wakes up bathing in her sweat after this nightmare. She gets up and drinks some water to calm her nerves, she still shakes a little when she thinks about it. Though it has been a while, she still has nightmares about the deaths of her mates at the hands of the Cult of the Jackal all this time. A cult with several cells all over the land and a few beyond dedicated to the Egyptian deity Seth who would take the hearts of their victims while still alive and throw it into a sacred fire.

Sheena has been hunting down the cult as much as possible but on her own it is just so hard to find the real culprits and not just some henchmen. Though she followed any lead she would get and there is one that she just received from one of her few trusted persons who told her that in the middle of the jungle there are people that fit the followers of the evil god.

The blond jungle queen grabs her weapons and looks out to find the direction she should take before heading out while her monkey Chim follows her going from one tree to another.

Suddenly she sees a large group travelling through the jungle heading towards one of the smaller temples in the area with a few locals guiding them. Things seem normal when she notices some of the clothes the group where, there are a few items she knows that belong to the cult but it could just be a coincidence as well. Sheena decides to follow them to make sure whether or not theses are Jackals or just explorers.

Then her eye catches a figure at the end who seems to be a woman in chains which tells the jungle queen that this being the cult she has bene looking for is now confirmed. She takes a look at the captive whom they put in a similar outfit that she wears and has fiery red hair and tattoos on her upper body. She could feel an aura of power coming from the woman which makes her wonder if the captive has let herself get captured or something along that line.

“I am going to follow them, Chim” she tells her monkey “we need to rescue her but also be certain these are the Jackals” Sheena slowly moves behind them staying far away to avoid detection and see what they will do at the temple only a day away from where they are heading to.

Over the day, Sheena follows the group move at a steady pace towards the ancient temple as they drag along their captive/sacrifice harshly and the blond jungle queen fights the urge to step in to put them in their place. It becomes evening and they set up camp as they prepare for the final part of their journey. Their guides start to get antsy and point the group to where they should go before they run of scared of some curse but the Jackals will have none of it, they grab their guns and shoot their former guides in the back.

One of them walks towards the two bodies and kick them to make sure they are dead. He shouts to his fellow cultists that they are dead and they leave the bodies for the scavengers. They feed the woman in their captivity telling her with glee that she will be the next to die but the woman does not respond which angers them but they leave her be knowing what will happen tomorrow.

The next morning Sheena wakes up just before the group does and she gets a little closer to get a better look at them when suddenly she notices that she is being watched. Her blue eyes dart left and right when she sees the captive woman look right at her. She smiles and winks before a finger moves to her lips letting Sheena know that she will not betray her. The Jungle Queen nods as she gets closer to explore the men before they would move.

“They expect to be there by noon, only a few of them have guns but all have knives though mostly for the ritual tomorrow night. It would be best to make your move then because if I do, it won’t be pretty” Sheena hears a female voice in her mind and looks towards the redhead who nods. “I am Marcella Highthorn and I was sent to investigate this cult but their acts were too heinous, so I decided that like you I would take them all out before they could hurt others”

“I am Sheena and I have the same mission as you perhaps we should team up after this?” the blond thinks and she seems the woman smile and nod in confirmation when she warns Sheena that the men are about to wake up. The blond nods and quickly moves away without the Jackals noticing, she gets back to where Chimp is and tells him that she may have found an ally before she starts her pursuit once the cult members begin to move again.

Like Marcella told her, they arrived at the ancient temple by noon and got inside to prepare Marcella for her sacrifice to their dark deity in one of his sacred places. They chain her up on the altar while putting all the other stuff around it for the ceremony while all the men dress up for it in ceremonial garb. They put their Jackal masks on and start to chant as their leader hovers above with a knife ready to strike any minute now.

Sheena watches this all and is curious what the woman could do all chained up like this. She picks a spot and pulls the bow from her back while she places her quiver next to her. The blond knocks an arrow and aims it at the leader who shouts out loud and whips his followers up in a frenzy but unlike previous ceremonies she had witnessed, the eyes on the statue of Seth behind the priest do not glow which surprised the followers when suddenly they hear chains falling on the floor.

The woman looks in awe when she sees Marcella break her bonds so easily and has her fingers wrapped around the neck of the priest who tries to break the hold by stabbing the redhead but it has no effect. She smiles and then the priest starts to scream and grabs his head while the herm lets him go. Then his hands go to his head again and he screams in utter fear before he plunges his knife into his belly to cut himself open. His guts spill out before he collapses to the floor while his followers fall to the ground with an arrow in their chest.

In only a matter of minutes, the entire cult, or at least one of its cells, has been decimated and this time Sheena and Marcella stand next to one another. “Impressive marksmanship” the herm remarks which makes the woman grin who replies “what did you do to him?” The goddess smiles “I made him relive his biggest fear which he could not handle, it seems” she replies pointing at the priest. Sheena takes of his mask and seems disappointed as Marcella remarks “not the one you were looking for?”

The jungle queen shakes her head “not really, I have been seeking the one that killed people close to me but it has been hard to track him down even if the Cult of the Jackal’s followers have decreased by a few again” The demoness looks at the woman and notices the sadness in both her posture and voice, she steps closer and wraps her arms around the woman who looks in surprise but the compassion shown makes her feel happy. 

“You probably were doing this all on your own and must have been so lonely” Marcella tells Sheena compassionately “but worry not, from now on, I will be at your side and we will face them together. Besides I am dressed for the job already” she chuckles when she remembers her outfit which did not hide her member too well. “I am glad and I’ll accept your offer…is that what I think it is?” Sheena asks when she notices that thick limp shaft sticking from that skimpy leopard print jungle outfit to which Marcella nods and explains that she is a hermaphrodite, someone with both genders.

This peaks Sheena’s interest but before she could ask more Marcella tells her to move from the temple because she does not know how the temple will react to what she is about to do The blond looks curiously at the herm, she nods and decides to leave the questions from when they are both somewhere safe as she rushes out of the temple. Just when she leaves the temple she sees a bright white light coming from within the temple and things start to suddenly crumble inside.

“Marcellaaaaa!” she screams when suddenly she feels a small breeze pass her and sees Marcella stand next to her. “You called?” she smiles warmly when Sheena wraps her arms around her waist for a second “thought you got caught in whatever happened in there” she says in a worried tone. “Sorry I got you worried there, Sheena” Marcy tells her as she tries to comfort her new friend and tells her that the temple reacted rather violently to the consecration. 

“Let’s head to my place and we can start to plan there what to do next against the cult, you can stay there as long as you need” Sheena tells Marcella who nods and gladly accepts as they start making their way to Sheena’s hut.

They arrive there after more then a week of travel and the goddess looks impressed which seems to please the blond since she liked Marcy as a friend and ally since they got closer to one another after their journey towards her home. “Welcome to my home, it is a modest hut but I like it” Sheena tells the herm and then points at some maps and pictures “this is all the info I have gathered so far” The demoness steps towards the maps and pictures and nods at it “very impressive, let me share what I have” she says and from the pack she recovers she puts up several newspaper clippings.

Sheena looks with interest as she takes note of what she hears from her new friend who looks at her appreciatively. The woman could feel those eyes on her but giggles in her mind at that idea when her eye catches something. “This is the man I am looking for” she says in surprise and Marcella comes in to get a closer look, their cheeks brush gently against one another but only Sheena seem to notice. 

“Ah yes I have been looking for him for a few years now but seems to be able to escape my grasp every single time. He calls himself Khufu after a cruel Egyptian ruler but his real name is unknown. His followers are very fanatic in protecting him. Last I heard he is not too far from where we are in search of a huge temple dedicated to his deity. I looked at some aerial pictures but I could find nothing that would fit to what he is looking for” The herm finishes and realizes just now how close she is to the woman as her breasts press against the blonde’s back and takes a step back.

The Queen of the Jungle grins when she could sense her friend take a step back when she realized how close they were standing when suddenly she got an idea. “I think I know what temple this could be though it is a month of walking from where we are now” she steps to the map and points at it with her nail “this is where we should go, I have not been there before but I know how to get there. We should makes some preparation and head there in two days, hopefully we can beat him to the punch” 

The fey looks at the map and nods “that sounds like a good idea though I can guarantee the journey will be shorter if you don’t mind me holding you or you holding tightly on me?” Sheena looks at the redhead in surprise but remembers how fast she got out of the temple after it started to collapse as well as how strong the herm is when she broke those chains without trouble. “Hmm I am alright with you holding me, I should be saver there” she grins and winks with a slight blush on her cheeks which gets the same blush on the herm who nods as the two of them start to prepare and get ready for their first mission together.

Their friendship becomes closer during those days almost on the border of love. The two ladies have all the things they need and swing them over their backs. “Ready hun?” Marcella asks and when Sheena nods, she lifts the blond up like a princess with a grin. “Good then hold on tight” the goddess says with a wink before she runs off to their location where they arrive much faster than the human woman expected.

“Wow that’s fast, only a week?” she says stunned while she still held on tightly to the vampiress who giggles. “Five days to be exact but I am glad I got to impress you” Marcella says with a wink which makes the girl blush a little before she is gently put on the ground. “Looks like we arrived here before they did, perhaps we should explore the temple and see where we can attack from?” Sheena suggests and Marcella nods and takes the woman’s hand as they move inside. This move makes the jungle woman blush greatly and her heart thumps like crazy in her chest now.

“Why am I feeling like this again?” she wonders “I have not felt like this after the deaths of my two mates” Sheena feels a little conflicted but cannot help but smile when she returns the hold now as they hold hands together as they explore the temple. Marcella notices the shift in the way they held hands and blushes a little as her heart starts to beat faster in her ample chest.

“Looks like this might be the place where they will hold their ceremony” Marcella says as she could feel the evil seeped in this room as well as an altar standing there near a statue of the evil deity Seth. “I am sure the altar and statue are a dead giveaway” the queen of the jungle chuckles and Marcella grins back while she squeezes the woman’s hand gently. They both smile warmly at one another and it feels like their relationship starts to change from friends to something more.

First though they need to vanquish their common enemy before they could even start to think of taking their relationship further, it is the only way for Sheena to move on and Marcella to complete her mission as well as one of the sacrifices was a lover of hers, a fellow agent who went at it alone who was found in the jungle with her heart missing like the cult does. This is also why there is such a strong connection between Marcella and Sheena though none have shared this information yet.

They select a location where Sheena would hide on a perch while Marcella picks the head of the statue. “Would this not make you get noticed really quickly since it is their main focus aside the possible sacrifice and altar?” the blond woman asks and then gasps when she sees Marcella one second and another she is gone. “Where are you?” she asks and then turns around when she feels a tap on her shoulder and spins around to see o one there but when she looks back, Marcella stands there really close to her face.

This makes the queen of the jungle blush and the fallen angel responds the same way as the looks away for a second when Marcella picks up a sound and Sheena only a few seconds later. “They are here in a day, so let’s take some rest before they arrive so we can attack the head first once they are too entranced in their ritual” Sheena suggests and Marcella nods while they walk to one of the servant rooms where there are two bed which seem in a decent enough shape.

When they lie down on the bed, Sheena’s bed seems to collapse being more fragile than they thought. Marcella suggest joining her since it feels it is too big for one person anyway. The blond nods with a shy blush as she lies next to the herm but has to snuggle up against her when Marcella starts to tell her with sadness in her voice why she has been hunting the cult more fiercely than is required which makes the woman snuggle in even closer since they share same sadness on why she has made it her goal to see the cult destroyed.

Marcella holds Sheena tightly in her arms while they both shed a few tears and realize they are bound by the same goal and that they were meant to meet eventually. After comforting one another Sheena falls asleep and a minute later Marcella closes her eyes. It feels like some weight has fallen of their shoulders and they feel that as soon as the next day is over, they can start to their lives without revenge still in their hearts.

The herm is the first to open her eyes with a smile when she sees the woman in her arms and places a kiss on Sheena’s forehead who awakens slowly. The blond blushes a little before she greets the goddess and they both get up “did you sleep well?” The redhead shrugs with a smile “I don’t really need sleep but I did enjoy the company” she grins mischievously with a blush on her cheeks before they head towards the main room of worship before they hear the sounds of the group being really nearby.

“Let’s take our positions and wait for the agreed upon signal” Sheena says and Marcella nods as she jumps on top of the giant statue before she disappears from sight while Sheena climbs on top of one of the balconies. The Queen of the Jungle but her quiver down so that she has easy access to her arrows when the sound of the group making their way to sacred room.

The pair see their main target enter the room with a wicked smile on his face when two men and two women in chains get pushed inside who look disheveled, confused and scared as one of the women gets placed on the altar and bound by shackles. The rest of the sacrifices get placed in front of the altar while the cultists change into their ceremonial outfits and place their jackal masks on last when Khufu starts to chant in the ancient Egyptian language.

The followers shout in unison when asked, Khufu raises his dagger to sacrifice the woman bound on the altar when suddenly the decent of the dagger is halted and Khufu lets out a shout of outrage when suddenly Marcella appears next to him. The followers start to rush the altar when some of them drop to the floor with arrows in their back, each perfectly shot in their hearts who then look up in confusion and rage at the balcony.

Khufu tries to break free but is hardly a match for Marcella who squeezes tighter when suddenly the man screams in agony when his wrist breaks under the pressure. “You’re going to pay for all the deaths you caused, bastard!” the goddess growls before she puts him in a full nelson hold before she pushes his head forward and she snaps as grabs it with both hands and applies pressure. Khufu starts to scream when he hears the sound of his skull crushing and the shock of horror is right there on his face.

Sheena jumps down as she ran out of arrows but there were still two disciples left who try to save their leader. She runs towards them and slashes each one across the throat giving them a crimson smile when she hears the final screams of their enemies when his head gets pushed again and his brain falls on the floor completely flat like a pancake when the herm finally releases him. He slumps on the floor while blood pours from his neck before the two ladies turn to the sacrifices and set them free.

Marcella and Sheena watch them run off while they look at themselves covered in blood yet they feel happy since the final weights fall of their shoulders and are free from their burden. They look one another in the eyes as their hearts open to one another completely; they wrap their arms around the other and start to kiss passionately while blood drips from their faces. “Perhaps we should wash ourselves first before we continue?” Marcella says with a bloody grin and the blond nods as she takes her lover’s hand and guides her to the nearest pool which was only a few minutes away from their location.

They take their bloody clothes off which they let soak while the blood of their slain enemies stain the water red for a few seconds. “You are so beautiful” the goddess whispers before closing in and takes the human in her arms and kisses passionately. Sheena wanted to reply but the redhead locked their lips before she could, her hand slowly going down and towards that thick shaft which she starts to stroke. The redhead’s hand slides down between those strong yet subtle thighs and slips a few fingers into that aching pussy.

The newly formed couple moan in their passionate kiss as they give themselves completely to the other, the heat in their bodies rise while their hearts thump heart in their chests while their relationships changed from friends to lovers and still it feels like it could be more. Sheena breaks the kiss while she looks longingly into those heterochromatic eyes asking the herm “will you become my mate?” Marcella blushes and nods “yes I will be your mate from now on and as long as either of us lives”

This response pleases the woman and tells the goddess “then from now on we are mates to one another, I love you Marcella” The fallen angel smiles “I love you to Sheena my mate” she replies as they kiss and fall on the bank of the pool. Their hands moving all over the other’s body when Sheena climbs on top of her mate and pushes that hot rod inside her moist cavern “mmm all mine now” she purrs while it sinks deeper into her womanhood and she could feel it knocking against her cervix before she lets out a lustful growl.

“Oooh you’re so amazing taking it all in, my love” the redhead grunts while she grabs that sexy ass and Sheena starts to move her hips. Their lips pressed against one another kissing passionately as their tongues twirl around one another. Faster and faster they move as they are about to drown in a sea of love and lust neither one of them is holding themselves back. Sheena and Marcella gives themselves completely to the other.

“Please cum inside me” Sheena whispers softly in Marcella’s ear “I want to carry your child” Marcy nods as she thrusts upwards while her fertile seed await their launch in those cum storage units. When suddenly they roar like wild animals in heat as a huge load makes its way into the woman’s womb and fertile her egg.

Sheena looks happily at her mate who grins in response as their union has just been confirmed inside the blonde’s birthing organ. She climbs of and starts to slide down between the herm’s thighs and starts to lick all the seed from that cum canon with delight “mmm all mine and it tastes so good” she purrs like a jungle kitten lapping all that cock milk from that shaft. She gets on top of the mutant and they lock lips once more. Marcella could taste her own semen on her mate’s lips but she does not care, she is in love and would do anything for Sheena.

“I think it is time for another round it seems” the woman giggles when she feels that hard shaft slap her ass through her thighs. “You have such a sexy ass but then again you are all sexy” Marcella giggles while she watches Sheena get on her belly and split her legs wide raising her ass high up in the air. “Then you better fuck this sexy ass, since it is yours now” the blond woman winks while jiggling her bubble butt. “Only too happy to oblige” the redhead grins as her shaft sinks into that tight asshole while holding on to those hips once she starts to move.

Three hours of intense lovemaking follow when the couple lies on the banks still into one another’s arms feeling both tired yet revitalized. Sheena turns towards Marcella squeezing her hand “ready to go to your new home where we will start our family, darling?” The goddess nods with a warm smile “never been more ready in my life, my love”

The couple gets up and dress themselves as they walk into the sunset hand in hand, ready for whatever life will throw their way.

The End


End file.
